rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
A Minor Hiccup
A Minor Hiccup is the nineteenth episode of RWBY, which premiered on the Rooster Teeth website on August 7th, 2014. Summary The episode starts off with a seemingly bored Weiss looking at a holographic clock, displaying the time as 3:59. In the background, you can hear Port rambling about something unintelligibly. Jaune, sitting next to Weiss, slides over to her and offers her a variety of activities they could do together, starting with them getting a bite to eat after the class ends, all they way to studying together after watching a movie in Vale, none of which is given any response to by Weiss. The class ends and Port, lost in his own story, realizes that he had completely lost track of the time. He emphatically states that the "stunning conclusion" to his story will have to wait until next time. Jaune then turns to Weiss and implores of her whether she had heard anything he had said, to which she simply replies, "No, no, no, yes." This causes him to sigh before banging his head on his desk once. The rest of Team RWBY walk behind him, and as she passes by, Yang tousles Jaune's hair and merely says "One day" before leaving with the other three girls. The scene ends with a lonely Jaune in an empty classroom. The scene shifts to Team RWBY in their room, each member doing individual actions. Ruby tightens the belt on her boots, Weiss grips Myrtenaster, Yang primes Ember Cilica, and Blake adjusts the rope on her right arm. Here, it is most noticable that the four girls have donned alternate clothing. The most prominent changes to these costumes are as follows: Ruby's dress is now of a more similar stylization to Penny's, a grey upper area with a black kind of overall that merges into a black skirt. Her emblem is now somewhat hidden as a kind of red accent, as one can only see the bottom left semicircle. Meanwhile, Wiess appears to have adorned more of a kind of overcoat with alternating buttons. One can see that the red accents from her attire are gone and have been replaced with black ones. Blake now dons a belt and one can see her midsection with much more prominence. Yang is easily the most changed with a black bra visible over a golden shirt with collars; her infinity scarf is gone, replaced with a black collar coat that goes past her elbows. She also now wears two black tights with golden studs just above the knee. Right before the camera shifts to Yang, Ruby jumps down from her bed and boisterously proclaims that "Today's the day the investigation begins!" to which Weiss sarcastically states that she's so glad they're taking this (the investigation) seriously. Yang then states that they do have a plan that's moderately serious whilst the barrel of her left arm's gauntlet spins. The overview for thier plan begins, starting with Ruby and Weiss who, as partners, will head over to the CCT and look over the Schnee Dust Company records for any inconsistencies and/or robberies. Blake will head over to a White Fang faction meeting where they hand out orders and/or recruit new members. If she can get in, then she can hopefully find out what their plans are. Yang intends to visit an "old friend" on the shady side of town who knows everything that goes on in Vale, and plans to get information out of him. After the event, they'll meet up at night near Yang's location to go over what they found. After Ruby finishes speaking, Sun can be heard making an exclamation and then seen hanging above their window by his tail. The entirity of Team RWBY recoils and Yang disbelivingly asks Sun how he got up there, to which he airily replies "Ah, it's easy, I do it all the time". Which causes Weiss to proclaim angrily "You what?!". Sun keeps his lighthearted tone which causes Weiss to narrow her eyes. The monkey faunus then hops into their room and asks whether they're going to go get back at Roman. Blake then steps forward and says that they're going to get information as a team. Ruby then apologetically says that they (Team RWBY) don't want to get friends involved if they don't have to. Sun waves her comment away and says that they should always get friends involved, hence why he brought Neptune along with him. This causes all of Team RWBY to pop their heads out their window, where Neptune is standing on a ledge. Ruby skeptically asks how he got up to where he was, to which Neptune replies "I have my ways," but then asks to whether he can come in as they're very high up from solid ground. Back in Team RWBY's room, they break up the team again. Ruby and Weiss are still together, Sun and Blake are now a duo, and Neptune can go with Yang, as she doesn't have a partner. As Ruby pushes a very stiff Neptune past Weiss, he gives the white-haired girl a wink. Weiss then suggests that Ruby ought to go with Yang, as they're sisters. Neptune is finally beside Yang, rocking back and forth precariously. Ruby then asks Weiss who would accompany her, to which Weiss replies that Neptune could. Ruby laughs at the suggestion and waves it aside, proceeding to drag Weiss out of the room despite her protests and obvious gestures displaying her desire to be with the blue-haired fellow. Ruby and Weiss are now at the tower and Ruby is unable to restrain her amazement, stating that she forgot how big the Transmit Tower was. At the end of the episode, an unknown song plays, Its lyrics are: I will cling, I will clutch. I will hold on to you. I won't turn away. I won't leave. I won't go. I will stay with you one more day. Transcript Every 5 minutes are to be separated by the ---- tab. Please use the tag. The dialogue will be supplied by Gundam Legilis and Octref, while the descriptions will be done by CarusELumen. Trivia *At the beginning, Jaune asks Weiss if she would like to see a new Spruce Willis movie with him. This is a reference to the real-world Bruce Willis, who is known for his several action-genre movies. Inconsistencies Image Gallery V2 03 00001.png V2 03 00003.png V2 03 00006.png V2 03 00007.png V2 03 00008.png V2 03 00010.png V2 03 00012.png V2 03 00022.png V2 03 00038.png V2 03 00033.png V2 03 00037.png V2 03 00041.png Video To be released on August 14th. References Category:Episodes Category:Volume 2 Category:Season 1